Sapphire Blues, Raven Jewels
by destiny921
Summary: Dedicated to fyerigurl. The undeniable force between them stronger than ever, pulling them closer until they were a whisper breath's away.. FujixOC. For you 'To Catch a Falling Star' readers, you'll know this pairing as FujixIzumi. Oneshot!


Author's Note: Well, I didn't expect it to turn out this long and the way it was...but here it is, my first PoT fic and it's dedication one-shot. Thank you fyerigurl for creating a beautiful PoT fic involving an OC Seigaku girl team with stunning and in-depth characterization as well as plot, storyline, romance and unpredictable twists. I hope that I did Izumi justice.

To all of you PoT fans, you _must_ read 'To Catch a Falling Star'. It's incredible._  
_

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. And Izumi belongs to fyerigurl!

Summary: Dedicated to fyerigurl. The undeniable force between them stronger than ever, pulling them closer until they were a whisper breath's away.. FujixOC. For you 'To Catch a Falling Star' readers, you'll know this pairing as FujixIzumi.

* * *

_No._

_It couldn't be._

The sight of the familiar good-looking male, with brown hair and closed eyes… His arm wrapped around the waist of another girl as the other held an umbrella.

Her entire world faded into nothing; it shrunk down and zeroed in on the sight which she _didn't want to see – _a _couple_ – as the background, the scenery disappeared, vanished into the corners of her mind and ignored. The picture; the image of the two burned itself with a forceful and harsh flame into each and every crevice of her mind, etching itself deeply as a war left scars _so that she wouldn't and couldn't forget_ as she watched numbly from the corner of the street. Her chest tightened harshly and painfully, making her feels as if she was drowning in an endless sea of nothingness – complete and utter emptiness. Her hands clenched themselves into fists –_ tight tight tight –_ as they turned into a shade of deadly pale white and her heart started pounding faster –_ ta-dump, ta-dump, ta-dump – _as he_ smiled _at _her._

_The one who wasn't her._

Her breath hitched at the smile – the smile that set her heart beating furiously, the smile that made her _blush_, the smile that made her complete...

Oh gods, that smile. She remembered the times they were together, with or without the team – his smile, his laughter, his touch, the scent of his jacket…his scent…him comforting her…him holding her hand…

_NO!_

They were kissing.

_Clatter_.

Time slowed to a trickle, to a still. In her mind, the scene froze and etched itself into her memory once more. Her racquet slipped out of her grip and dropped onto the ground, but she didn't notice. All she could see was them together, together _kissing_ and his arm _wrapped around her waist like a lover._

The coil of emotion in her _broke_, and the tension in her chest tightened to the point of extreme. Her legs refused to move – _please, this can't be happening –_ and she stood shock-still while rain continued to fall as her fingers dug deeply into her palms until blood trickled out, and she couldn't breathe.

His eyes opened, then, and he _saw_ her, eyes widening in shock.

Those blue, blue eyes…the eyes which she so desperately wanted to drown herself in.

'_Why can't I move?'_ She screamed at herself desperately in her mind as his stunned gaze met hers. Why did he have to see her? Why did she have to see this? Why did she push him away in the first place? A sob escaped her, and another.

_Why couldn't the girl he was with…be _her?

She couldn't take it, she couldn't. _She couldn't._

The atmosphere changed, becoming tense; becoming a delicate, fragile crystal which would seemingly break with the lightest touch of a feather. A gossamer thin, fully spun web of intricacy, intimacy and chemistry – all connected to the center, the core – _all the moments which they shared and the memories they were in_ – the lines, they _shattered, _cut loose,and_ disappeared with the barest hint that they had ever been._

And then, finally, _finally_, her legs started to work.

She turned and ran, tears streaking down her cheeks as the rain fell.

And her heart broke.

* * *

Fuji was making small talk with Ayami, one of his more recent models. She was surprisingly intelligent, and not at all clingy unlike most of the girls at school. While their chatter continued, it started to rain and droplets after droplets fell onto them, like how snowflakes descended gently during winter. So, being the gentleman he was, Fuji opened up his umbrella to share it with her, keeping an arm around her waist so that she didn't get soaked.

Ayami talked, he listened – but his mind simply tuned her out and his thoughts turned to something…well, rather, someone who has intrigued him from the beginning.

_Rich, glossy black hair._

"And then I was…"

_Captivating dark eyes, undeniable sadness… _

"So I found myself in a…"

_Delicacy and fragility, with endless depths of mystery…_

There was something missing within him, something hollow – a void inside him. It was only when _she_ was around that he felt completely at ease with himself, for some odd reason. Or was it just his…wistful imagination?

He found himself wishing, not for the first time – that she would let him in. She allowed others in, to get to know her - so why couldn't she do the same for him? Was she afraid of him?

No…she was afraid of the _thing_ between them. In truth, so was he. He had never been so drawn to someone before. There was an undeniable chemistry between them, something…iridescent, and magnetic. Yes. That was the word. Magnetic. Funny that, how fast he had fallen for her in a short time. Or was it? Had it really been only a few months?

He found his thoughts broken when Ayami stopped, and said, "You know, you're a good listener. Thank you."

She paused, and what happened next he didn't expect.

Ayami kissed him.

The sound of a clattering then caught Fuji's attention.

His eyes opened, and found the source of the clatter – his eyes widening as his gaze met hers.

_Izumi._

He could see the shock on her features - the pain carved so deeply onto her face. Her shoulders tensed… and her back stiffened in disbelief while her hands clenched into fists – was that _blood?_

Regaining himself, he lightly shoved Ayami away from him just as…

_Izumi ran_.

Fuji felt his chest tighten painfully, and he turned cold eyes onto the shocked Ayami.

"Never approach me again."

Were his icy words, his blue eyes frozen and cold and _chilling_.

Ayami nodded mutely, and Fuji sprinted in the direction where Izumi disappeared to.

* * *

He lost her trail.

The rain beat on him heavily, now pouring, soaking him to the bone. But he didn't care. He wanted to find Izumi, to tell her, to explain, to –

Fuji inhaled sharply as realization slammed into him with the force of a train.

_He loved her_.

He felt as if there was a dagger in his heart, twisting painfully as excruciating emotional pain flooded him. Anger at himself that he didn't realize it sooner, mixed with the pain of knowing that she had seen him with Ayami…that she had seen Ayami forcing a kiss onto him.

His tight rein on his emotions _broke_, and he slammed his fist against the brick-wall of the building he was next to as he broke down.

Fuji Syusuke, Seigaku's tensai – slumped against the wall as he let out his emotions for the first time in seventeen years.

* * *

The next day at practice, everyone noticed.

Fuji wasn't being his usual self. He wasn't smiling like he usually did. It was fake, plastic. And not him. He didn't tease the regulars, he didn't joke about Inui's juice, he didn't chuckle; he didn't speak much at all. He played almost listlessly, lifelessly; as if there wasn't anything in tennis for him anymore, as if he had completely given up on it. His eyes, much to the worry of the regulars, had bags around them as if he hadn't slept the entire night – and his hair in slight disarray, almost tousled. His posture was perfect, but there was still something _missing_.

Izumi played half-heartedly, occasionally missing easy shots. Her eyes had dark circles around them, and were slightly rimmed as if from crying. Her palms were bandaged, and with Ryuuzaki-sensei's permission - she was still allowed to practise so long as she took it easy. Her hair was in very slight disarray – if no one knew her well, they wouldn't notice. But the regulars being the regulars, they knew something was wrong.

As Fuji trudged off the court where he won Kawamura, he was met with Tezuka.

"Fuji."

"Tezuka."

Tezuka studied his long-time friend for a moment. He had known Fuji for a long time, and not once had he seen his closest friend in his current state. It was almost as if he had completely given up on everything. And it was truly worrying.

"What is it?" His tone was quiet, no hint of the authority and command which he usually used on the tennis team. This wasn't Tezuka, captain of the famous Seigaku's tennis team. It was Tezuka, the one who cared about his friends and family.

Fuji was silent for a moment, before a sigh escaped him. "Saa, it seems that I cannot keep anything from you."

"Is it Morioka-san?"

Fuji flinched as he'd been struck with lightning.

And then Tezuka knew.

He had noticed, of course. Morioka's tennis today was not up to her usual par, and so was Fuji's. Tezuka was intelligent, and had put two and two together. He was not number one in academics for nothing.

"I see."

However, just because he was number one in academics did not mean that he was an expert in relationships. But what he did know was that he did have to do something.

And because he was Tezuka, because he cared (underneath all the stoicism and all) – he did something he never thought he would ever do.

He turned towards the team and spoke.

"Practice is cancelled for the day. You are all dismissed."

Silence.

"And Ito-san, I would like to speak with you for a moment."

* * *

A week passed, and it was time for Fuji's birthday.

Unbeknownst to him, the team had something planned. Of course, everything was kept under wraps from the tensai – although with _a lot_ of difficulty, but they managed anyway.

Yumiko, who learnt of their plans, had agreed.

* * *

It had been a long week. And he and Izumi hadn't spoken since that day. He had attempted several times to speak to the female regular, but she always stayed out of distance from him, avoiding him entirely.

He had continued to attend his classes, of course – but he simply wasn't…_there_, in essence. Knowing that she was around, but avoiding him, he simply couldn't.

Fuji sighed as he reached his home, and opened the front door.

"Tadaima." He called out as usual as he took off his shoes and set them on the rack. His brows furrowed in slight confusion when there was no reply. His whole family must be out, it seemed. Fuji trudged up the stairs and into his room, where a piece of paper on his bed caught his eye.

Curious, the tensai dropped his bag and made his way to the bed and was surprised to see the piece of paper lying atop carefully-laid out clothes.

The paper read:

_Fuji,_

_There's a casual, buffet event in town and all of us were invited. It is organized by the company I work in. I have invited all of your friends as well. We will meet you there._

_-Yumiko_

And the address was written on the bottom. "Really, nee-san…" Fuji shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for social events. But…this was his sister, and he couldn't let her down.

He glanced at the clothes which Yumiko had laid out for him and let out another sigh.

An hour and a half later, he reached the destination and made his way to the double doors, opening it cautiously.

"SURPRISE!"

Fuji's eyes opened in disbelief.

The room was filled with the entire tennis team; the guys – Tezuka, Oishi, Momoshiro, Eiji, Kaidoh, Inui, Ryoma and the girls – Akane, Kimiko, Reina, Chiharu, Sakuno, Aiko, Sayaka and even Suzume. Though, his chest clenched in disappointment as the one person he wanted to talk to wasn't there. Ryuuzaki-sensei was there, as well as his family members.

"Thank you." Fuji said gratefully as the first genuine smile appeared on his face in a week, though his heart tinged slightly as he wished that Izumi was here.

Some time passed as he mingled and chatted with them, expressing his thanks. When he came to his sister, he stopped.

"Nee-san, did you plan this?" Fuji asked.

Yumiko grinned, and put a finger to her lips – her other arm wound through Suzume's brother, Kai's. "Secret."

Fuji shook his head, amused.

After another hour of mingling, Fuji excused himself and headed upstairs for a while to get a breath of fresh air. The music could still be heard - glancing about, he spotted a door leading to a balcony and made his way towards it.

Opening the doors and taking a step onto the balcony, he sensed that someone was on the balcony as well, on his left - and turned – freezing in his tracks as recognition hit him with the force of a bullet train and his eyes opened, his breath caught in his throat.

"Izumi-san?"

There was no doubt about it.

It was her.

Long, raven tresses flowing down slender shoulders like a waterfall, as the starlight above played and cast illuminating shadows on wavy locks. An intricate hair ornament set atop her hair, glinting beautifully in the dim glow of the light. She was wearing a sleeveless oriental asymmetrical dress of lightweight chiffon and oriental water colour prints which reached slightly above the knee – with a brown braided waist belt around her waist – paired with brown heels. A simple amber bracelet set around her wrist.

Her face turned, and her own eyes widened at the sight of him.

* * *

_Oh god, those blue blue eyes…_

Izumi's breath hitched in her throat as their gazes locked again. She had been avoiding him ever since that day, but now he was here. She had been extremely reluctant to attend, but Akane had made it clear that everyone was to attend and no excuses would be tolerated.

She wanted to run, wanted to hide – but somehow she managed to find her voice.

"Fuji-san."

* * *

Those eyes… indecipherable pools of vulnerability and mystery…

Fuji, for once, did not know what to say or how to begin. After all, how did one explain himself for being a victim of circumstance?

The music filled the air then, from downstairs and he hesitatingly asked.

"Would you like to dance?"

She didn't want to. She wanted to run, wanted to hide but…

Something made her nod, however reluctantly, and Fuji took her hand, placing the other on her shoulder.

_I look at you, you look at me  
I look away, so you can't see  
I'm dreaming of you  
And you don't even know, you don't even know_

"That day. It was an accident." Fuji said quietly, his eyes still on hers.

She said nothing, as they continued.

_That I'm falling madly in love  
With you, with you  
And I wish that you were going  
Crazy for me too..._

"She was the one who kissed me." He admitted as he dipped and twirled her around gracefully.

Izumi was quiet as she searched his eyes searchingly, to see if he was telling the truth about the day she saw them as they continued their dance. Did she dare hope that he was telling the truth? That…he might feel the same for her?

_You show some signs, but I'm not sure  
It's a secret love, and you're the cure  
I just need to know  
What you think about me, about me_

_Cause I'm falling madly in love  
With you, with you  
And I wish that you were going crazy for me too_

But…Fuji didn't lie. He never did.

_Don't you think that maybe you and me  
Could be a possibility  
I just wish that baby you could see, you could see  
That you, and me, could be, a possibility  
You and me, we could be, only if you'd see_

The song ended, and another one came on.

It was a slow song.

Izumi's dark eyes met Fuji's blue ones then, as a small smile made its way onto her face as she took a leap of faith.

"I understand."

_I must be lucky or this must be my day  
It's the warmth of holding you till I'm infused by your scent  
I think it's something I can feel for myself`  
Could it get any better than this, I'm holding my breath  
For a kiss_

Fuji smiled then – a genuine, gentle one – not the one he had gave the others in thanks for the party – but a much softer one. The weight on his soul was lifted up, and he felt as if he was…free.

_Unyielding motion that's wrapped in a smile  
But you seem so steady as I am burning inside  
I feel the warmth as I have fallen too deep  
Now I know that you know me though I've been told to believe  
It's just a kiss  
For a kiss_

The two danced – a graceful dip, a light twirl – all seamless, all fluid.

_Close your eyes and we can float away  
All alone through this crowded place  
Maybe you and I can find some time  
Till forever or more  
So baby move your lips  
Come close I need this kiss  
No time to fake I just can't explain_

Izumi found herself – somehow – resting her head on Fuji's shoulders then – as the music played.

"Izumi-san?"

"What is it, Fuji-san?"

Pause.

"Call me Syusuke."

_The sweetest touch that I just can't get enough__  
Could it get any better than this I'm holding my breath_

_For a kiss_

Fuji tilted her head then with his hand, and Izumi found herself staring at endless pools of blue.

"Syusuke." His name tumbled out from her lips in a whisper as her breath caught in her throat.

The undeniable force between them stronger than ever, pulling them closer until they were a whisper breath's away from each other. It was irresistible.

Their lips met then, in a soft, gentle kiss.

And their worlds were complete, their hearts whole again.

They were one.

They were where they belonged.

Together.

* * *

**Songs used in this order (They're Youtube artists!). Credits go to them for creating beautiful songs: **Possibility by Tiffany Alvord and Kiss by Sam Kang and Tiffany 'TC' Chung.


End file.
